borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Is every corperation evil
I think every companie is evil/curupt first atlas then jacobs and now hypieon (DLC4) who next? maybe maliwan has a elemantal creature farm where havest there crystals and, valdof uses miget labour,torge tests weapons on clap traps, S&S has a cult,and tedore rob corpses.just my thoughtsOne shot hello 21:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course they are, Comrade! Join the Proletariat masses and rise up against them! -- MeMadeIt 21:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) by popular definition, yes, every corporation is evil. the maliwan theory _is_ the most popular one. i like the vladof and tediore ideas. 21:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) What's interesting about Borderlands is that there's actually a lot of social commentary interlaced with the storyline. Atlas is supposed to be Gearbox's vision of the logical conclusion of corporate-objectivist rule, where there is no true monopoly on force or representative government but rather successful corporations enacting their own rule and defense forces. Or it could be taken as a commentary on how governments are nothing more than just a nother corporation , and that their rule is only legitimate as long as they can enforce it. It sort of rides on the coattails of Bioshock in that it portrays an Ayn Rand typoe scenario where every entity is merely out for it's own interest. From the vault hunters to Atlas and everywhere inbetween (i.e. Marcus, Tannis), everyone is out to get richer, stronger, and to protect their wealth and positions. Good and evil are relative terms. I wouldn't say the vault hunters are "good guys," though you may interpret that way simply because they're teh protagonists and you're behind their eyes. Atlas may be "evil" in that it's violating the liberty of others and opressing people, but the vault hunters aren't on any altruistic mission to stop them; they just want the guns and money. Atlas isn't doing anything different than the vault hunters or Marcus, they're just doing it on a large corporate scale. And If you're going to make the case that the vault hunters aren't surpressing the liberty of others, then ask yourself this: How many times have you picked a guy off before he even had a chance to see you? GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) What is "The Maliwan Theory"? XXmedic01Xx 22:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :testing on/havesting from local fauna. 22:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Bad spelling is bad. Although Hypieon made me laugh :D Mmm pie. If anything I'd say Torgue is like Google; very rich but somehow still awesome (400% more so, in fact). 00:16, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I want to agree with Jarrad, I dont thinbk there is a side of good and a side of... okay there may be an evil side, but I doubt the vault hunters are saviors of Pandora. Lone-Wanderer 00:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I think Borderlands does not state corporate evil more corporate irresponsibility. Most large buisnesses steamroll through the laws and make there own rules ie bankers bonuses. Borderland portrays a worlds(s) where corporations are out of control. 21:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL @ bankers bonuses being compared to a rule/law, or a breaking thereof. When you own a business you can pay people any kind of compensation you feel like.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I had hopes that this thread would get more responses. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) your timing was unfortunate CJ. everyone is foruming at GBX right now waitng for the news and speculating. give this thread a bump when/after its announced. people are gonna want to talk about *spoiler* 17:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) LOL im all for the S&S cult theory. Prophet of the word 21:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Kind of funny how ironic it is that Prophet is talking about cultsAFGHAN PSYCHO 00:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) First bukkithead that was truly genius mm pie, great, in my opinion everyone in the game are bastards, including myself ( how many times have you just pumped round after round in poor knoxx's head) the only character and or company that wasn't shady was good old claptrap, and now he maybe out for blood. xbox GT Sinsternobody 08:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Considering Hyperion made the Claptraps (plus the fact that they're robots), I wouldn;t exactly call them good guys to begin with because they're an just extension of another greedy corporation.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I always thought that hyperion was the last simi-inocent corperation (simi because the make GUNS!!) One shot hello 20:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) No, the only corperations that are "inoccent" as of now are Vlodof, S&S, Maliwan, Tediore, and Dalh ( which is very suspicious ) Torge would be too, but as you remember, your buisness partner marcus is mad at them for cutting out the middle man. 21:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not understanding how you think Torgue is complicit in something necessarily "evil" or something they should feel guilty of simply for competing with Marcus. I think that's a pretty neutral act, all in all.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I know but you are supposed to stick with your partner, otherwise they are neutral =). 22:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don;t really get the feeling they were partners. I think Torgue just treated Marcus like a distributor. Being that he is the ONLY retailer of guns on Pandora, aside from the Jakobs vending Machine, they were likely able to maximize profits more quickly by unloading directly onto waiting customers. They could have had political motives, possibly arming the bandits in the Rust Commons West in order to keep Atlas and the Crimson Lance out of there. Atlas was starting to infiltrate common zones at that point in the storyline, and perhaps Torgue wanted to limit their sphere of influence.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I understand you want to be technical, but the part about torge was just a joke. I think the only company that can be proven good, though not really a company, is the eridians. Others cant be proven good, so they are just neutral. 22:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I would say that's pretty accurate. The Eridian's guardians are just trying to prevent the vault from being opened, which would make them the only altruistic entity in the game. I don;t necessarily equate that with "good," though.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, the only GOOD corporation is Anshin, and that's only because they don't actually make guns. Nereidalbel 23:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ What about Transfusion Grenades? They still hurt others... And Pangolin, they're pretty much the same as Anshin... How does making guns make a person or corporation "bad" or at least not "good?"GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC) You know when you take a multiple choice test, there are always answers in questions that can be subtracted? For example, What is 3+3? A:2, B:4, C:6, or D: chocolate. Pangolin and anshin are like the chocolate. They are not significant beyond the point that they make shields, and if so barely. P.S how did you like my retarded analogy? 23:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) In my humble opinion everyone and thing on Pandora is evil!!! You want me to do a quest? That costs how much? Are you growling at me? Even your fellow vault hunters... Did you just pick that up? I say mow them all down and sort them later :D. 16:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Conceited Jarrad was rite. There is no good or bad everyone is just out for themselves. The vault hunters are after money, power, badass guns. The cooperations just want to make a profit. in the end there are no friends or alies just a free for all for the best loot. so calling cooperations evil is hippocritical unless u play the game by not killing anything and giving most of the loot to ur teammates and only taking what u need. Interplanatary ninja assasin 17:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Wait, I fail to see how Jacobs company was evil. Their grove was overrun by zombies created by doctor Zed Ned and then, later on in the game, a clap trap representative pays you to kill the creator of all the undead hubbub. True; an area recently owned by them created a conflict in which the player needed to resolve with bullets, but how boring would DLCs be without this conflict.ShadyCake 14:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) While, again, I wouldn't classify them as "evil," it certainly wasn't a situation of "Oh poor Jakobs." Listen to the propaganda messages that come through when you're in the center of town. They won't help evacuate any of their workers or their families because they "are not a taxi service." They also warn everyone that any "rumors" of the deadly infection are "just that, and any slanderous statements otherwise will be met with swift litigation," or something to that effect. They certainly made no attempt to do the "right" thing from the outset.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) If any of the corps are good, its got to be DAHL. Scooter is affiliated with DAHL, as can be seen from his billboard at Road's End, and DAHL gives you your HUD and stuff at the beginning of the game free of charge. Klatchy 21:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Dahl uses prisoner slave labor, and left the prisoners free to terrorize Pandora when the company stopped operations and left the planet.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Well,yes,every corporation is "EVIL" as they are extremely greedy and only want to achieve their own aims regardless of how far they have to go to do so. Atlas uses ruthless mercenaries to opress the populace, Jakobs considers PEOPLE as expendable assets and Hyperion uses people only to try and later kill them. What next? I can consider Maliwan seeking the harvesting and assimilation of elemental creatures into weapons,just fits in with the stereotypical EVIL CORPORATION scenario. S&S(although I like them)could have some malevolent plans of their own such as creating an 'invincible' army. Torgue could be (as Bukkithead said) be like google,being very rich and trashing laws. 17:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC)User:Kovacslorand6 20:58,October 25th,2010(UTC) Waht abou Dahl, the corporation that helps you at the very first beginning, and in the end it is Dahls satelite that we see in the space. It's a Hyperion satellite at the end, and as we've discovered from DLC4, the Guardian Angel was not exactly Benevolent. Also, Dahl has been covered somewhat in this thread already.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC)